


BYOB - Boy, You're Obviously B(sick)

by acesil



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesil/pseuds/acesil
Summary: Noel gets sick, but you know what they say, good medicine tastes bitter.





	BYOB - Boy, You're Obviously B(sick)

Cody walked out of his car, a little surprised that Noel hasn’t come to scare him yet given that he had just sat in his car for five minutes scrolling through Instagram. The two of them had planned to record a That’s Cringe video on Jake Paul today. Cody had originally said he didn’t wanna make one since he had already mentioned everything about the incident on the pod. He later changed his mind when he realized how many people wanted to see their reaction. The two of them decided that they would go over some of Jake Paul’s controversies they hadn’t talked about before. Maybe the video should be titled Fuck This Guy or even better Fuck This Cringe.

When he reached Noel’s apartment, he noticed the door wasn't closed all the way. Letting himself in, he looked around for Noel, wondering why the fuck he left the front door open. Poor Ollie could’ve escaped. Luckily the dog ran up to him, wagging his tail. He then trotted into the other room. When Cody followed, he was met with Noel laying on the couch looking sick as fuck. Actually sick though. His hair wasn’t styled and looked fluffy. He wanted to run his fingers through it if he was being honest. He swore that the bags underneath his best friend’s eyes were worse than usual. Ollie jumped into his owner’s lap, which woke him up.

“Hmm... Wha-? Hey Ollie- Oh, shit. Cody, you’re here already? I thought you were coming over at 11.” Noel looked at Cody, his eyes glazed over.

“You colossal moron, it is 11, well more like 11:10 now, but still. You left your front door wide open dude, I legit walked right in. Anyway, you look like shit. Are you feeling alright?.” Cody looked Noel over, concern in his eyes. 

“Nah dude, it’s fine. It’s just a little cold or something. We can record, then afterwards I’ll sleep and it’ll all be good.” Noel nudged Ollie off his lap so he could sit up and drink some water. 

If Noel was being honest, he felt like absolute shit - his head was killing him, his neck was also killing him, and he thinks he might also have a fever. He just wants to curl up under the blankets and sleep, but when he did, it got really sweaty and gross so he moved out to the living room to try and sleep better. 

Noel clears his throat before he starts talking. ”Don’t tell Aleena I accidentally fell asleep before locking the door after she left. She would actually murder me if she found out.”

“No worries, man. Your secret is safe with me. Pinky promise. Mouth zipped and locked, throw away the key. Cross my hea-” Cody was interrupted by a pillow being thrown in his face with impressive accuracy for someone who looks like they’re gonna pass the fuck out at any second.

“Real talk though. We can postpone the video until you feel better. Make the people wait a bit.”

“Why would we have to postpone it if I’m feeling completely fine?” Noel avoids looking directly at Cody and opts to play with Ollie instead.

“That’s bullshit. Dude, you look like you’re dying. Do you wanna die on camera? Have the viewers see your sickass die on camera, sweating out sick germs?”

“Let’s just start recording and if, I’m saying if, I start losing it, then we can stop and record later. But that won’t happen. Because I’m not even sick.”

“Fine, have it your way man. I’m going to eat all your food then.” Cody huffed and made his way into the kitchen to eat whatever food Noel actually had.

\-----

Ten minutes later, Cody walked out of the kitchen after having finished the leftover burrito he knew Noel wouldn’t eat again. Noel had fallen asleep again in the short time it took for him to eat that cold ass burrito. Making his way over to the couch, Cody noticed right away how fucking sweaty Noel looked. It seemed like an excessive amount for someone who said they only had a small cold. 

“Do you even sweat when you have a cold? Or is that when you have a fever?” Cody wondered out loud, “Hell if I know. I’m not a fucking scientist hahaha.” 

Shaking him awake, Noel sat up and looked blearily around the room. 

“Sorry f’r leavin’ the door open ‘Leena. Didn’t mean to.” Noel started laying back down, already asleep.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Don’t fall asleep on me dude.”

Cody began to lightly slap his sick friend in hopes of waking him up and helping to clear his fever ridden mind. 

Eventually, Noel sits up, groaning, not happy with being woken up. 

“You done eating? Alright, let’s go get the video shit ready.”

“Hmm, honestly man. You really don’t look so good. I don’t think you’re healthy enough to do this shit today.”

Cody walked over to go pick up his backpack from off the floor. “How about I come back tomorrow and we can try again yeah? You can probably just sleep it off and you’ll be good to go. I bet you can actually get some fucking sleep now haha, get rid of those dark ass eye bags.”

“Wait, no. I can record today. I just got bored waiting for you to finish eating so I took a nap. No big deal.” Noel quickly stood up, but had to sit back down after seeing stars.

Cody frowned, he turned around to look at Noel. He looked open and... vulnerable with his feelings which Cody wasn’t used to seeing from him.

Sighing, he gave in. “Fine, fine. We can record today. But if I think you’re not doing good, I’ll go home and come back tomorrow, deal?” 

Noel nodded and made his way over to the desk, slightly stumbling. Cody followed him, pulling up a chair.

“You hungry dude? You can eat before we start.” 

Noel shook his head, messing with the sleeves of his hoodie

“Alright, everything is set up. Do you need anything before we start?”

“Can you get me some water? No ice.” Noel mumbled, “Please? Thanks.”

Cody quickly returned with some water, and Noel began to take the smallest sips of water ever.

“Let’s get this shit show on the road baby hahaha.” Cody turned on the camera and began to say his intro to the video. Noel completely tuned him out. He continued to fiddle with his sleeves, trying to pull off the stray string that got loose. He could feel his eyelids drooping when he jolted, having been nudged by Cody for zoning out and missing his cue to talk.

Cody gave him a look, but continued on introducing the video and subject matter that was Jake Paul and his dumbass content. Noel tried his best to follow along with what Cody was saying, but everything was going too fast for him and he felt like he was underwater or some shit. 

“He set his swimming pool on fire.” Noel interrupted. “Not cool.”

“Noel, what was that? I’m talking about him having girls drugged at his party.”

“It’s like I’m underwater y’know? And you have to swim underwater, swimming pool, fire. Jake Paul set his pool on fire.”

“Okay, video over. Let’s get you to bed.” Cody stood up to turn off the camera and put back the chair where he got it from.

“Wait, no no no. I’m good now. Not even underwater anymore, I can hear shit now. Let’s continue, yeah?” Noel pleaded, rising up from his chair to match Cody.

He then paused, looking down. “I-I don’t want to be alone… Can’t you just stay..?”

Cody’s eyes widened. “Noel, I didn’t realize you wanted me to stay. Of course I would stay man. All you have to do is ask. Let’s get you to bed now and I’ll be right with you.” He eyed Noel. “Actually, I don’t think you can make it to your room by yourself. Let me help you walk.”

Noel blinked. “Wait… You’re gonna stay? You don’t have to pity party me, you can go home if you want.” Cody turned to look straight into Noel’s hazel eyes. “Dude, you asked me to stay with you so of course I am. No big deal. What kind of shitty best friend would I be if I said no?” With that being said, Cody grabbed a hold of Noel’s hand and led him into his bedroom. Noel could feel his face getting hotter, if that was even possible.

Once they reached his room, Cody had to move Ollie off the bed so Noel could lie down. Noel had already started climbing into bed, without realizing he was still in his jeans, or maybe he just didn’t care.

“Do you want to get out of those jeans?” Cody placed Ollie on the ground, only to have him jump back up on the bed wanting to be with Noel. 

“Hmm...I’m already in bed. Don’t wanna get up.” 

Cody huffed, but couldn’t help and smile. “Which drawer has your pj’s in them?”

“Uhh, there should be some shorts in the bathroom cabinet that are clean.” Cody nodded and quickly returned holding a bunched up pair of basketball shorts.

“Why do you even have these? You’re way too small to be playing basketball.” Cody laughed at his own joke.

“You’re barely taller than me, you can’t be making these kinda jokes.” Noel was smiling though.

“Umm, actually I’m 5’8 and ¾, which is basically 5’9, so I have a whole ass inch over you.”

“Whatever man, just hand me the shorts.” Cody threw them at Noel’s face.

Cody watched as Noel struggled to remove his jeans. Should he help him take them off? It wouldn’t be anything sexy, but Cody could feel the blush on his face as he thought of Noel in just his boxers. Lost in his thoughts, Cody didn’t realize that Noel had finally managed to take off his pants and had finished putting the shorts on. 

“I feel like shit dude.” Noel seemed like he was minutes away from knocking the fuck out. 

“You can sleep now, I’m gonna go get my backpack and your water. Did you take any meds today?”

“Aleena made me take some dayquil or something I don’t know.”

“Oh, I should take your temperature too while I’m at it. Where do you keep that shit?”

Noel shrugged. “Hell if I know. Try the first aid kit or something. That should be in the bathroom, bottom drawer.” 

Cody left the room to go get everything, leaving Noel alone with his thoughts. Cody was being super helpful and considerate of him while he was sick. It was… nice having someone take care of you. Noel could feel his face flush again, heart beating loudly. Having feelings for someone was hella gay. Love fucking sucks. Especially when it was one sided. He was positive that Cody had a fat crush on Kelsey. And there was no way anyone could love him, he fucking sucks.

Cody burst into the room, dropping at least three different things on his way in. “Haha, I found the thermometer hell yeah! Let’s take your temp baby!”

Baby? Damn. His face felt hot again.

Cody, walking over the things he dropped, made his way to Noel. “Alright open your mouth.”

Noel deadpanned. “I can do this shit myself, you know.”

Cody grinned. “Nope! You’re sick so I’m gonna take care of you.”

He opened his mouth begrudgingly and Cody put the thermometer in. He then reached over to feel Noel’s forehead.

“Dude, you’re fucking hot! What the fuck!”

“Um? Sugar gay dude?” Noel couldn’t help himself.

“Ughh, fuck off. Now we have to start over because you talked.”

Noel laughed.

After redoing it, the thermometer beeped and Cody removed it from Noel’s mouth. “Holy shit, dude, 39.2. That’s fucking high. How are you even alive?”

“Haven’t managed to kill myself yet.”

“Not funny dude. Sometimes I worry about you.”

Noel hummed, but didn’t respond back.  
Cody exhaled and got up. “I’m gonna be working on some new beats, but I’ll stay here so you can sleep now. I’ll try not to be too loud.”

Noel gave him a thumbs up and tried his best to fall asleep, knowing his crush was in the room with him.

\-----

Cody couldn't really concentrate on making any beats; his attention was all focused on Noel. He really did worry about him. And seeing him sick wasn’t any fun. He should probably call the doctor’s since Noel’s fever was really high, but Cody knows that he hates hospitals and wouldn't be able to convince him to go anyway. Sleep would help Noel a lot since he never seemed to be able to get enough, with the pain in his neck plus his mind keeping him up at night. 

Cody turned around to check and see if Noel was sleeping. Thankfully, he was. Cody studied Noel’s face. He couldn't help but notice how young he actually looked. Cody knew that Noel was stressing out about turning thirty soon, but he really didn’t look that old.  
Noel always jokes that he’s really 21 and Cody could see that now. Maybe. What the fuck do 21 year olds look like anyways.

Cody was just about to return to his work when Noel mumbled something underneath his breath. He smiled, that’s really cute. He never took Noel as someone who talked in his sleep. He reached for his headphones about to put them on when he heard Noel say, “I love you.”

Cody’s heart stopped. What. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking why Noel would even say that to him. He then realized that he was probably just dreaming about Aleena and was talking to her. Cody was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. He raised the volume on his headphones so he wouldn't be able to hear Noel sleep talk anymore.

\-----

Noel woke up sweaty and disoriented. He reached for his water bottle and placed it on his face. It was nice and cool against the sweatiness he felt. He glanced over at Cody and their eyes met.

“Feeling any better? How did you sleep?’ 

“I-” Noel stopped to cough and drink some water. “I guess I feel better. I dunno. But I’m like hot and cold. It’s dumb.”

“You slept for a long time. It’s almost 4 now.”

Noel raised his eyebrows. “Damn is it really? This cold or whatever is kicking my ass.”

Cody laughed. “Oh, did you know that you talk in your sleep? I didn’t take you for that kinda person. It was kinda cute, you said ‘I love you’ to-”

Noel’s face blanched. ”Fuck. I didn’t mean for you to find out this way. Fuck. I hope this doesn’t ruin anything. I didn’t want you to know.” 

Cody sat there. “What do you mean..?”

Noel rubbed his ear. “Do you really need me to say it again? I never even planned on telling you. Fine… I love you, happy now?” Noel looked away, not wanting to see Cody’s reaction.

Cody blinked, ”but what about Aleena?”

“What about her?”

“You guys are dating? She’s your girlfriend.”

“Dude, she’s just my best friend. Did you really think we were together?”

“Umm, yeah? Otherwise I would have totally been straight out flirting with you this whole damn time.” 

Noel raised his eyebrows. “Are you saying you love me?”

Cody shrugged. “I mean, I guess? Isn’t that what we’re doing?” 

“So we both love each other?” 

Cody grinned. “Looks like it. Here I’ll say it too.”

Cody stood up and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with Noel Miller!”

Cody looked over to Noel and smirked. “Well? How was that for ya’?” 

Noel laughed. “Yeah, that was good.”

“Sooo. Are we dating? Can we date?”

“Sure. Sounds...nice.”

Cody fist pumped the air. “Hell yeah. Can we kiss? I really wanna kiss you right now.”

“Dude. I’m sick, you would get sick too.”

“No big deal. I already ate your leftover burrito. I’m most likely gonna get sick anyways so it won't matter.”

“Why would you- ughh. Fine. C’mere.” Noel patted the space on the bed next to him.

Cody jumped on the bed, beaming. He grasped Noel’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss. Noel’s lips were chapped, but the kiss itself was short and sweet. Cody moved up, brushing away the hair to kiss Noel’s hot, sweaty forehead. 

“Pftt. Ugh, gross. Bleh. Taste like sweat man.” Cody wiped his mouth on Noel’s hoodie.

“I didn’t tell you to kiss my forehead, so that’s your own fault.” Noel yawned.

“You still tired?” Cody shuffled lower and pulled the blanket over himself. He patted his chest. “You can sleep on me. I’m basically the perfect pillow.” 

Noel scooted over and laid his head down on Cody’s chest. Cody’s hand immediately went to play with his hair, fingers running through the tangles. He could feel himself falling asleep and soon he was; smile on his face.

\-----

When Aleena got home, it was dark. None of the lights in the house were turned on. Taking off her shoes, she noticed that Cody’s pair of converse were still here. Ollie having heard Aleena, ran over to greet her. 

“Aw Ollie, poor Ollie. All in the dark. Where are the boys?” She bent down to scratch his head. 

Ollie trotted into the other room, Aleena followed.

She was met with Cody and Noel, fast asleep. Cody’s arm wrapped around Noel.

She smiled.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super indulgent fic for myself, but I hope everyone else can enjoy it as well! leave some comments/criticism/kudos. my tumblr is [@aleena-and-ollie](https://aleena-and-ollie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
